People with Type I, Type II, or gestational diabetes must track their blood glucose levels and sometimes treat their condition to maintain appropriate blood glucose levels. Control of diabetes can include the monitoring of blood glucose levels using a variety of devices. Examples of such devices include blood glucose monitors (BGM), continuous glucose monitors (CGM), and sometimes flash glucose monitors. People with Type I, and some people with Type II or gestational diabetes, require insulin or an analog thereof. Because it cannot be taken orally, insulin is injected with a syringe or delivered subcutaneously by an external infusion pump. However, each person responds to insulin in a slightly different way. Furthermore, blood glucose levels can vary at different times of the day.
In addition to variations in blood glucose levels, other factors associated with the treatment of diabetes can also vary. For example, an insulin sensitivity factor (ISF) and a carbohydrate to insulin ratio (CR) can vary from person to person and at various points in time.
To account for such variations, some systems personalize one or more of these factors. However, such personalization sometime relies on the use of a CGM for automatic and repeated data points of blood glucose levels.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.